unofficial_card_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Balance Faction
Balance Faction is one of the six Factions present on Card Monsters. 'Strong Points' *Magic Attack *Skills that boosts Magic Attack (Amplify, Magic Blast) *Heal *Most cards have Defensive or Buff Skills 'Weak Points' *Ranged Attack and Random Damage *Great number of Cards with low Health Points Monster Cards 'Common' *Accompanying Conch *Blue Crystal Wolf *Blue Key *Deep Sea Jaws *Fishmon *Frost Mage *Merman Warrior *Shield Ghost *Spiked Flake *Vikinguin *Witchworm 'Rare' *Arcana Marionette *Dance Prince *Element Wielder *Fairy Mage *Feathered Pen *Fishcat *Frosty *Great Yeti *Guarden Snail *Island Turtle *Lake Fairy *Lock of Silence *Mirror (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Plasper *Plesiosaur *Poisonous Jellyfish (Royal Pack Exclusive) *Sea Dragon General *Snakecharmer *Step-Mother *Taurus *Water Element *Wizard Worm 'Epic' *Abyss Warcrab *Arcane Spirit *Cloud Archer *Cloud Sprite (Dragon King and the Endless Horde Reward) *Enchanted Bullet *Enchantress *Fairy Godmother *Interstellar Zoologist *Loyal Guard *Magemonkey *Magic Broom *Murble *Prince of Cola *Sharkmen Prince *Siren *Snailmail *Stone Keeper *Summitwitch *The Witch from South *Vampire Scholar *Water Dragon *Werewolf Detective *White Chariot 'Legendary' *Arcane Sorceress *Archmage *Archmage Grace (Hero Reward) *Book of Wisdom *Calamity *Crystal Beast *Dagon *Doll Priest *Dorian Gray *Dreamy Pegasus *Enchantment Master (Purchase Reward) *Hypnotist *Interstellar Explorer *Kingdom Alchemist (Hero Reward) *Knight Hans (Hero Reward) *Magic Dragon *Rock Monster *Sea Dragon Lord *Squid Spurter *Teddy *The Doctor (Limited Sale) *The Heartless Tin Man *Vikinguin Dragonlord (Activity Reward) 'Elite' *Fairy Witch Dorothy *Firewielder Fajra *Incarnation of Destruction Gondola *Kasper, the Black King *Magic Shooter Max *Party Princess Cinderella *Prototype Alice *Sharkmen Queen Sue *The Cinder Girl Cinderella *The Color Out of Space *Vampire Hunter A Equipment Cards 'Common' *Agile Guard *Apron of Mt. Blacksmith *Bandit Armor *Copper Shield *Cross-shaped Spear *Defensive Stump *Devout Crown *Devout Robe *Elven Bracers *Flintflock Pistol *Gemstone Dagger *Hatchet *Ice Branch *Medium Shield *Mercury's Wings *Metal Cap *Mirror Shield *Musket *Oak Staff *Party Dress *Plain Armor *Ranger Gloves *Restaurant Weapon *Samurai Helmet *Short Bow *Sight Bracers *Skull Wand *Spiked Greaves *Thief Cloak *Tunic *White Gloves 'Rare' *Balance Ring *Barbarian Armor *Chain Mail *Combat Staff *Commander Banner *Crystal Shoe *Dragon's Badge *Ebony Staff *Falcon Crest *Feather Cap *Gladiator Helm *Hammer *Heal Staff *Healing Flute *Hide 'n' Seek Boots *Inferno Greaves *Knight Armor *Leather Armor *Hunters Bow *Lucky Shoes *Mage Cap *Monk Armor *Nullifier *Old Shield *Pendant of Courage *Plague Pendant *Poison Shot *Ranged Bracers *Ring of Mages *Shield *Spiked Armor *Toxic Blade *Winter Boots *Wooden Bracers 'Epic' *Battle Axe *Battle Crown *Captain Shield *Crossbow (Disease Variation) *Crossbow (Opportunity and Piercing Variation) *Dragon Helmet *Elven Staff *Glorious Armor *Healing Armor *Heralds Bow *Horn of Ages *Magic Cube (Hero Reward) *Medusa Shield *Mirror of Truth *Money Bag *Pumpkin Carriage *Ring of Protection *Rock Armor *Sleepy Pillow *Staff of Flight 'Legendary' *Anti-magic Barrier *Armor of Darkness *Boomerang Shield *Commander Hat *Dragonfang Blades *Excalibur *Golden Leaf *Magic Rod *Magic Suit *Molten Crossbow *Noble's Gold Armor *Plague Armor *Shining Heart *Sorcerer's Auto-Sniper Rifle *Spiked Barrier *Steel Armor *Strategy Book *True Princess Crown 'Elite' *Bat Circlet *Earth's Might - Staff of Gaia *Flame Magic Sword *Ultimate Tankat Cannon